A Fair Trade
by CarlWard Contest
Summary: Edward's body is awakening to its vampire sexuality. Will Carlisle be able to provide the relief he seeks?


All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Story Name: A Fair Trade

Rating: M

Genre: AU (vampire, slightly off canon)

Word Count: 2254

_Summary: Edward's body is awakening to its vampire sexuality. Will Carlisle be able to provide the relief he seeks? _

Carlisle had changed me nearly three years past. During that time I struggled to control the thirst that slaked my throat and body every minute of every day. Under his wise instruction I learned to survive on the lesser sustenance of animal blood, and gradually was able to

evolve into the creature I was today. No longer a newborn with uncontrollable instincts and yet nowhere near ready to handle all the challenges the world would offer my newly formed vampire self.

Yet, Carlisle had never spoken, aloud or in his mind, of the feelings that had begun to spiral inside me these past days. It seemed that each day that passed they increased in intensity. I wanted to speak with him about the matter, to have him assure me that what I was feeling was natural, but could not bring myself to broach the subject. When it first started, I couldn't really understand what was happening. The feeling was intense and primal, rivaling that of my need for blood, but affecting me in a baser way. It was a stirring that I couldn't deny.

I found myself out on the streets of the city more often, alone, trolling the minds of the men that I came across, trying to find the clearest answer to the problem inside of me. I could see their lusty thoughts and desires, but could not find the solution I sought. I found myself on the streets further toward the edge of the city, where women with painted faces lingered in darkened doorways. They took in my physical beauty as I passed their way, and their thoughts betrayed them. My mind was assaulted with vivid splashes of what could be, even had I not the coin to spend on such pleasures. It was all to no avail. I would head back home after these sojourns, frantic for relief of any kind.

When I returned on this rainy evening, my skin was all but sizzling with the craving. I stood in my room, stripping out of my wet clothing. The night had turned cold and though the water droplets running down my back would have felt icy to a human, they did not cool the fever within me. Once I had shed my clothes, all of my vampire faculties focused on the throbbing ache of my manhood as it jutted forth, even harder than the stone of the rest of my body.

I started a fire and stood before the warmth that emanated from the glowing embers. For a moment I recalled the fever that had nearly consumed my human life. A different fever had laid claim to me now, and I was all but powerless in its clutches. This was where Carlisle found me when he returned home.

He took in my form, exposed and aroused.

"It has begun."

These were his thoughts.

I spoke to him, trying to disguise the longing in my tone. "What has begun? What's happening to me, Carlisle? I feel as though I am losing control."

"I have heard it referred to as a time of quickening. Your body is awakening to its vampire sexuality. If there is no relief, it can be maddening. I wondered if it was beginning for you, but you've been careful to hide many of the signs."

I swallowed the venom that pooled in my throat. The knowledge that this was to be expected brought me back a shred of my sanity. "How long will it last? I am going mad and I can't seem to find relief of any kind."

A gust of warmth billowed up from the hearth. My body shuddered as the warmth enfolded it. Mad was not a strong enough word for how I was feeling. I was on the verge of ripping every hair from my head.

"It can last as long as a fortnight. I remember feeling as if I was dying all over again when it happened to me. Just when I was sure my sanity could not hold out, it began to slowly go away. I wasn't fortunate enough to have any truly helpful means of release."

I understood how he must have felt. He had been alone for so long during his early years as a vampire. I couldn't imagine how it must have felt for him, to have to figure it all out on his own.

I asked the one question that had plagued me for days. "What is an effective means of release?" It came out in a hoarse whisper.

Our eyes met, and the emotion present in Carlisle's took me by surprise. He took in my form and then graced me with a smile.

"I can help you, Edward."

That was the first thought that came from his mind. I took an unnecessary gulp of air as his next thoughts became clear. We were together, tangled in a mass of arms and legs on his bed.

I growled. It was a sound I didn't know I was capable of making, and yet is sprang forth from deep within me. I looked at Carlisle. His blond hair was still damp from the rain outside. The gorgeous planes of his face were all pale perfection as he continued to smile invitingly at me. He began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, still giving me time to make the choice - to refuse the offer.

I could not refuse.

Though my experience with such things was non-existent, the need raging through me helped me to push those thoughts to the side.

I rushed to him. When we were face to face, we both took pause, knowing that whatever came next would change everything. I bridged the gap first, pressing my lips against his, gently at first, and then frantically. His clothes were left in tatters, bits and pieces strewn like breadcrumbs along the path of our passion. My body was practically vibrating with excitement.

I'd been a virgin when I was made a vampire. I could imagine that I'd daydreamed about a wife, or about girls, but those memories were no longer clear in my mind. I thought of the human women I'd seen when I was out of the house. They looked fragile. Now, as a vampire, they would have been like glass under my hands. I could break them with the slightest movement. But this, this glorious man pressed up against me, he was not fragile in the least. His strength matched my own. His skin did not feel too hot and too soft and too delicate beneath my hands. It felt perfect.

Carlisle's hands knotted in my hair. "I've always thought you were beautiful." He sighed the words into my ear.

I placed kisses down the column of his neck and he groaned when I slid the edge of my teeth along his shoulder. My hand gripped around his thick shaft.

We had made it to the bed. He slipped himself free of my grasp. I wanted to protest but he silenced me with a kiss.

"You are the one in the midst of the quickening Edward. This needs to be about you first. There will be time for everything we want to do, but we have to take care of you first."

I lay back, unsure what to expect next.

A desperate moan escaped as he wrapped his hand around my length. He worked me with skill, the way only another man would know. In mere moments, the tightening in my belly was threatening to uncoil, my body ready to spill over. My legs were twitching and I found myself kicking my head back, straining to hold on.

Carlisle leaned down against me, his hand slowing, giving me a moment to regain control. I didn't dare breathe, or speak or move - so tenuous was my hold.

He leaned in close to my ear. He didn't need to speak aloud, but in this moment, the fervent whispers seemed more intimate, the sound of our hushed voices adding to the illicit feel of the night.

"I want to give you more Edward. I want you to give me more."

He leaned back, letting me make the choice. Allowing me to set the tempo once again. I pulled his head back down to mine, pressing my lips to his, caressing his tongue with my own.

"Yes." I whispered back.

He positioned himself on his forearms. The expensive down pillows bolstered the top of his body as he raised himself up on his knees. He glanced at me over his shoulder, inviting me to take what he was offering.

I shifted myself up, sliding up next to him so that the fronts of my thighs pressed into the backs of his. My fingertips danced over his body, memorizing the hard lines, the clear delineation of flesh and sinew turned to living stone.

I placed a hand carefully on each of his hips. Slowly, I pressed myself into him. Inch by inch my flesh sunk into his, the tightness gripping me in an ecstasy that had been foreign to me until this moment. There wasn't a sound, not a breath, not a rapid heartbeat, not a moan … just quiet.

When I could go no further I halted. My body warred with my mind, one wanting to begin a torrid thrusting and the other content to savor the moment. Carlisle shifted slightly, drawing his hips away and then pushing back against me. That little movement left me hungry for more, and I began to fuck him in earnest.

I couldn't last for any length of time, of that I was certain. I was already frenzied, and the tightness of Carlisle as he moved beneath me was promising to bring the sweetest relief.

I pulled him upright, allowing myself deeper entry, and we groaned in unison. I reached around and gripped him, fisting his smooth hard flesh in my hand. I moved my hand in a practiced slide, helped along by the slick venom gathered at his head.

My hips and my hand pumped in unison and the sounds echoed off the walls. If this had been a human in my grip, they would have been crushed and mangled. The vampire coupled with me, however, matched my strength and met my power with his own.

My legs trembled beneath me as I exploded inside of him. I pushed myself in as hard and deep as I could, while my body spilled forth in wave after wave, each one punctuated by a growl from my chest. I felt Carlisle's body shudder and then he began to pulse in my hand, coating it with a load of his thick seed.

We found ourselves lying next to each other on the bed. It was in shambles, blankets torn, feathers from the pillows strewn about, and there was a creaking sound coming from beneath it that led me to believe the structure of it was no longer in tact. My release had taken the edge off of the quickening but I could already feel the fire burning inside of me again. My head was a jumble of thoughts, but the most prevalent one was that I'd just had sex, for the very first time, and the experience left me in awe.

Carlisle's hand reached over and caressed my cheek. I took it in my own and brought it to my lips, kissing his palm and fingers one by one. I drew myself closer.

"Is this what you were hoping for when you changed me?" I wondered aloud.

He raised himself up on his elbow and gazed at me longingly.

"It didn't start out that way. I was struck by how handsome you were, even in the grips of the illness. I spoke the truth when I told you that your mother implored me to save you. I guess I liked to believe I did it for her, but I was so lonely. I wasn't sure that I wanted more than your companionship, but as time has passed the thought has crossed my mind more and more frequently. I didn't expect to develop these kinds of feelings for you, but I was powerless."

His thoughts betrayed him, showing me the many times over the past years that he had wanted to bridge the space between us.

He held no more secrets. His body and mind had both been opened to me. I'd never been connected to anyone in the ways I was now connected with this man. I thought upon the times when I too had looked at Carlisle and wondered if there could be more. The times I'd gazed at his body or wondered what his lips would feel like against my own. I'd never realized that we were both feeling the same things.

"This wasn't just about the release for me. It was more to me than just some temporary relief from the quickening. You are more to me."

Relief flooded his features. He drew me into his arms and our naked bodies were pressed flush against each other. Our lips met and his mind opened to mine, revealing image upon image of our bodies and mouths in an erotic montage that left me soaring.

From the moment I woke to this new life I'd been plagued by thoughts of my soul and thoughts of what forever meant as it loomed ever before me. Now, in this embrace, this passion inside of me left me feeling that it may have been a fair trade after all.


End file.
